


fuck you, lance mcclain

by klances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, here's a one shot because i'm currently writing chapter 2 of my klance au and i needed a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klances/pseuds/klances
Summary: this is just a little one shot because i'm writing chapter dos of coffee shop!! so here's something to keep y'all entertained while i write





	fuck you, lance mcclain

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little one shot because i'm writing chapter dos of coffee shop!! so here's something to keep y'all entertained while i write

“Ow, don’t do that,” Lance winced as Keith touched a cold towel to Lance’s forehead, where his freshly exposed wound was.

“I wouldn’t have had to if you hadn’t almost gotten yourself killed,” Keith responded, furrowing his eyebrows while a droplet of water ran down Lance’s cheek. “You should really be more careful,” he said, gently wiping the water away.

“What does it matter?” Lance replied, standing up and grabbing a bandage. “I’m just a seventh wheel, right?” he muttered as he ripped off the paper protecting the bandage’s adhesive.

“Don’t say that, Lance. You know you’re important to the team,” Keith said softly, taking the bandage out of Lance’s hands and gently placing it over the wound. “Without you there’d be no Voltron. You’re the blue paladin. You’re every bit as vital to the group as any of us,” he murmured, brushing Lance’s hair out of his face and just looking at him.

“Yeah, right,” Lance remarked, standing up and resisting the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“We all need you, Lance. I need you,” Keith whispered, grabbing Lance by the wrist.

“You really can’t keep your hands off of me, can you?” Lance grinned, spinning around and kissing a stunned Keith.

“You had me scared half to death!” Keith yelled, grabbing the cold towel and throwing it at Lance, who ran out of the room, laughing maniacally. Touching his lips he muttered, “Fuck you, Lance McClain.”

**Author's Note:**

> like always, i hope you enjoyed and while this was just a one shot, please feel free to leave constructive criticism and advice in the comments!


End file.
